


"Inquisitor."

by WrenAndPoppy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post-Adamant angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenAndPoppy/pseuds/WrenAndPoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull only called him "inquisitor" in bed three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Inquisitor."

Bull only ever said it in bed three times.

The first was in the upper levels of the bar, pushed into a dark corner with an armful of squirming elf crawling onto his lap.

“Whoof, boss, when’s the last time you got played with?”  His words were muffled by the hungry press of lips.  Just as well, too, because even with the minstrel downstairs belting out tavern songs at the top of her lungs (Bull had slipped her a silver), he had a feeling the patrons were gonna hear some groaning and creaking.

“Free time, not a perk of the job,” Lavellan grunted, yanking Bull’s pants open.  His hands slipped in, smaller than Bull’s own but no less battle calloused.  The elf’s back arched, pushing his hips back into the greedy squeeze of Bull’s hands.  “Mmmh shit… ”

… Yeah.  That minstrel could try, but Bull had a feeling all of Skyhold was gonna know about this.  Probably while it was happening.

The lubricant was in a small, discreet leather flask on his belt, where he always kept it.  The elf was panting by the time Bull slipped one thick finger in, holding on to him for dear life.  Before Bull had pushed past the second knuckle, Lavellan groaned and ground his hips down, moaning into Bull’s neck.

“Heh, easy.”  Bull pinned the elf’s hips in place with one massive hand.  “Don’t hurt yourself, this isn’t a race.  … Not that we couldn’t make it one.”

“H-hurry up… ”  The elf’s voice was breathless against his chest, punctuated by a rough bite that left pink marks between Bull’s scars.

“Hurry up what?  This part is supposed to be fun, you know.”

“Y-you’re holding out on me, Bull, I want the main course.”

Bull pulled back.  “Whoa whoa.  You said it’s been a while.  You’re already tiny and I need you up and walking tomorrow.”  Bull huffed.  “As much fun as it would be to explain _that_ to Cassandra, I’d rather not see you limping around Skyhold.”

Through the flush of sexual need, Lavellan gave Bull a cheeky grin.  “I said it’s been a while since I was played _with_ , not since I played with myself.”  His green eyes caught the dim candle light.  “I’ve commandeered a… conveniently shaped sword hilt for my personal uses.  Needless to say, I’m not out of practice.”

Bull laughed at that, slapping a huge hand lightly against the elf’s rump.  “Well shit, Inquisitor, you’ve been _naughty.”_

The elf frowned.  “Do you really need to call me that _now_?”

“Even with your… personal weapon mod,” Iron Bull pressed on.  “We’ll work you up to it.  I like it rough, not _fatal.”_

“I’m sure you’re big, Bull,” Lavellan snickered, “but I don’t think you’re _that_ big.”

Bull tsked and moved his fingers.  The elf gasped and grabbed Bull’s shoulders with a white-knuckled grip, muffling his shaky moans into Bull’s chest.

“That’s _two_ fingers.”  Bull settled back in his chair with a sigh, slowly fingering the elf on his lap into a breathless mess.  “When you can take three, we’ll talk about you taking my _sword._ ”

—-

The second time was a little more private.  Each echoing gasp bounced around the Inquisitor’s personal chambers until the sounds found the open balcony doors, swallowed up by the open expanse of the mountains outside.

Bull was sprawled on a fancy velvet bed that barely fit him and creaked under his weight, arms full of an elf sprawled on top of him.  The man’s cock was pressed against his own, only half the size, no less rigid or leaking.

“Mmh, keep going,” was the breathless order that spurred it.

Bull chuckled, rolling his hips up against the smaller man.  “Is that a command, Inquisitor?”

“I told you not to – ”  Lavellan groaned into Bull’s chest, digging his teeth in and gasping out a thin “OhAndrasteyes–”

“Sounds like a command to me.”

“A-ass.”

“That sounds like a command too.”

—-

The third and last time was after a big mission that Bull wasn’t on.  He was enjoying a rare walk across the walls, taking in the starry night sky and the view over the moonlit mountains, sipping at a bottle of ale, when the Inquisitor caught up to him.

“Boss,” Bull greeted with a nod as the elf strode towards him.  “Heard the battle went well.  You in the mood for some unwind time or – ?”

He was interrupted when Lavellan leaped onto him, damn near climbing up his chest to devour his mouth.

“Now,” the elf grunted against Bull’s lips, already breathless and grabbing his clothes.  “Here.”

“Shit no, I’m not looking to freeze my balls off,” Bull muffled back.  All the same, he tangled a hand in the elf’s hair and let himself be pushed down the walkway.

They barely made it to the nearest intact tower, barely shut the thick wood door to seal in the heat from the active fireplace, before clothes were coming off.

Bull understood.  Sometimes fighting lit him up too, a hot buzz in his body like he’d been drinking, a need to get sweaty with someone.  

They missed the furniture and ended up on the floor, tumbling over the thick rugs and worn wooden boards until they were close enough to feel the heat of the fire.  Lavellan wound up on top, long legs splayed on either side of Bull’s massive body.  He planted his hand on Bull’s broad chest and lifted the lube container to his teeth, yanking the cork out.

Bull barked a laugh.  “Shit, when did you even get a hold of that?”

The elf’s hands moved faster than Bull could keep up with, hands that were equally at home swinging axe into a darkspawn’s skull as they were smearing lube down Iron Bull’s shaft, pushing slick fingers into his own hot entrance and working it open.  Bull dragged the elf’s lips down to his own again as he felt the man’s hips push back, felt tight, promising heat press against him.  A choked groan punched out of him.

“ _Vashedan_ fuck, Lavellan – ”

The elf groaned against Bull’s lips as he pushed himself down, swallowing up Bull’s shaft.  It was too quick, too much, with not enough prep, but the man hardly seemed to mind.  He buried his face in Bull’s chest, panting as he took inch after inch.  Bull finally clenched his teeth and pressed one massive hand down on the elf’s back, pinning him in place.

“ _Easy,_ ” he grunted breathlessly.  “Don’t go hurting yourself, Inquisitor.”

Lavellan grabbed one of Bull’s horns and snarled.  “Don’t _call_ me that!”

Bull frowned.  He gave Lavellan’s back a gentle pat.  “ … Okay, champ, how did the battle _really_ go?”

The fight and the fire went out of the elf’s limbs, and for a moment the look on his face was broken.  Then his head dropped forward against Bull’s chest, hiding his face.  “ … Please, just… just call me anything else tonight, Bull.  Not that.”

“Boss?”

“ … We lost people today.”  His cheek was damp against Bull’s chest.  “We let people die.   _I_ had to let people die, I… ”  He shuddered.  “ … The _Inquisitor_ had to let people die.  I can’t be him right now, Bull, I can’t.”

Bull heaved a deep sigh, staring at the cobwebbed ceiling.  He stroked his hand absently down the elf’s lean back as he spoke.  “ … Okay, I got you.  No more Mr. In Charge.  You need someone else to take control for a while, yeah?”

The elf shuddered.  “ … Yes.  Please.”

“Okay, okay, wipe those tears away.”  Bull grabbed the elf’s hips and dragged him up slowly until he could kiss the man.  He cupped the elf’s face in one massive hand, forcing Lavellan to meet his eyes.  “Tonight you’re no one’s leader.  You’re just mine.”

The tension went out of Lavellan’s body.  He wrapped his arms around Bull’s neck and kissed him with a grateful groan.  

Bull never said “Inquisitor” in bed again.


End file.
